Remembrance
by FlangstPrince
Summary: Follow up to Ignored, Tucker reminisces on his past with Danny and realizes something important. A different approach on King Tuck.


**Because my ass can't do anything without making it fluffy overall have a part two with a very likely part three on the way. Have this long ass follow up to ignored. You don't have to read Ignored to understand this, but it is recommended.**

* * *

Tucker smiled, looking over his kingdom.

Pharaoh Tucker smiled…

Tucker liked the sound of that name.

In fact, it seemed everyone around him likes the sound of that too.

Handmaidens were at his beckon and call, listening to and obeying every word that came out of his mouth.

Servants brought him whatever he pleased, rich meat and other delicacies.

And slaves did back breaking work, farming, building, just labor in general for his cause.

As he relaxed in his seat, he saw the one who would first listen approaching him, the one who first gave his words meaning once more. They approached him, kneeling in his presence.

"My pharaoh," they spoke, "Every new slave has been given a job and purpose, all but two."

"Well done." A smirk grew on Tucker's face as they stood up and stayed in position,"Well… what are you waiting for? Assign them some work."

"Well, these two slaves are... _special_ , my pharaoh."

Tucker frowned, "Hotep Ra, you know that nobody is special except for me."

They froze a bit before stuttering their next words, "O-of course my pharoah! They are not really special, just under different circumstances than the rest."

"And what circumstances are those?"

"They are Phantom and Samantha…"

Tucker clammed up and swallowed harshly, but quickly regained his composure.

"I was wondering if it would please you to have them as your _personal_ slaves. So they both may pay for all they have done?"

Tucker's eyes finally caught the two of them, they were both kneeling on the ground, their heads down. Their hands were touching each other's,Tucker narrowed his eyes as he saw Danny comfortingly squeeze Sam's hand.

Tucker's face showed no emotion as he spoke, "Yes, wonderful idea Hotep Ra." the spirit smiled, "But, I do not need _two_ personal slaves…"

"I see…"

"Phantom stays, Samantha is sent to work on the monument."

"Yes my pharaoh."

Sam let out a yelp as she was ripped away from Danny, the spirit dragged her behind them by the wrist, sending her out into the hot egyptian sand to begin laboring.

Danny swallowed in anxiety, Tucker gripped his staff tighter.

"Approach me Phantom."

Danny hurried to obey, fearing what would happen if he didn't. Tucker got a better look at him, he was dressed like all the other slaves, yet he did donn another accessory. An odd, enchanted looking glowing green bracelet was attached to his wrist. Tucker suspected it cancelled out his powers, being that he was the only slave wearing one, and he had not transformed yet to try and escape.

"How does it feel to not be the one on top anymore?" Tucker taunted, but he found himself frowning and going silent afterwards.

His words echoed in the near empty room, just him and Phantom.

After several minutes of silence, the black haired boy spoke up, "Tucker please, this isn't you."

"And how would you know who I am Danny?" blue eyes squinted shut at the response, "You can't know who someone is if you can't even listen to them speak."

"P-please Tuck, you are hurting people."

"So all you care about are other people? How about your best friend!?"

"Tucker-"

"PHARAOH!" his voice boomed, silencing Danny, "It is my job to speak and be heard, not yours, you will be the insignificant one from now on."

"Yes T-Pharaoh."

"Leave me now. Report to the servant's quarters and do as they tell you."

"Yes Pharaoh." Danny scampered away, fear evident.

Tucker wanted to smile, it felt like a victory… yet he couldn't. He found himself standing from his seat and traveling to the other side of the room. His head felt like it was heavy, as if there was a heavy raincloud contained within it. He set his staff down and gazed out the window facing the Nile… suddenly his head felt much clearer.

Tucker's thoughts wandered to Danny.

What made him think he could reason with Tucker?

How did he appear so well put together before he crumbled after a couple sentences?

How was he so phony?

Why did Tucker even want him as a personal slave?

Why _did_ he even want Danny?

Tucker hung onto the thought as he began to reminisce.

Tucker was always a shy kid… that is why at five years old he sat in the corner of the sandbox, playing alone on his toy phone.

"Hey! You usin' this sand?" a voice asked as Tucker looked up. Before him was a boy a little shorter than him, he had bright blue eyes, and pitch black hair.

"Uh...no."

"Okay! I'm gonna make a sandcastle! Wanna help?"

"Uh...no."

The boy frowned at that, "Oh… okay…"

For some reason Tucker felt a pang of guilt in his heart, seeing the other boy's sad face, "W-wait! I will play! M' sorry!"

"Ts' Okay! Here! You can scoop sand into the bucket!" His entire face had brightened with a smile, and that made Tucker smile too.

He would often have playdates with Danny after that, they were always fun. They would fly planes and spaceships from his toybox. They would explore vast jungles and mountains at the park. They would travel back in time from their pillow fort. They would move across universes just by simply putting on a hat, or slapping on a pair of goggles.

As they grew however, they changed, specifically the way they play.

They boys soon were easily found playing video games, and riding their bikes to the park, getting ice cream, and watching online videos.

Each time they had met up they grew closer and learned more about each other. They helped each other out, hiding each other from bullies and relying on each other.

He remembered the times that they laughed, the adorable expression of joy on his face as he laughed at something said. The way his blue eyes would shine when the light caught them in any way. His voice seemed magical at times, whenever his voice rang happiness he made Tucker happy too. Tucker smiled at the way Danny would bury his face in Tucker's shirt when he was laughing too hard…

The two boys.

Close together.

They were each other's only real happiness it seemed…

Tucker found himself freed from his thoughts as he felt tears running down his blushing face, he suddenly felt _very bad, very guilty_ …

How could he do that to his own best friend!?

Danny had ignored him, but it was just a rough patch, something fixable!

Tucker felt something was wrong with him as he picked up his discarded staff once more. His head suddenly felt heavy and clouded once more, Tucker let out a groan. He did not feel quite as guilty, yet he did not want to be too harsh on Danny.

He set off to his servant's quarters to find him.

He found Danny in the kitchen with a few other slaves and servants. He was being yelled at by a tall, burly servant who reminded him a lot of a certain blonde haired tormentor.

"Get moving! This meal has to be perfect for the pharaoh!" He watched as Danny presented the meal he had put together.

The man looked at it and frowned, "This is slightly charred on the ends." Danny hung his head low, his eyes showed defiance and frustration that the man towering a bove him could not see. Tucker stood in the darkness around the corner, waiting to see what the man would do.

"YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT! PATHETIC!" Danny was smacked to the floor, the meal beside him, "NOW THE PHARAOH HAS TO WAIT LONGER! MAKE IT AGAIN!"

Danny groaned as he went to stand, his stomach growled looking at the sight of discarded food.

"Now you are plotting to eat food that is not you own slave!?"

"I never!-"

"Your stomach reveals your wishes." the man raised his foot, "TREASON!-"

"Enough."

The tall man froze, looking towards Tucker, "My Pharaoh! Your meal will be finished as soon as possible! This worthless sla-"

Tucker frowned, "I don't need you to go tattling on him. I need to borrow this slave for an important task _immediately_."

"Yes! Of course!" he released Danny immediately, the black haired boy stood up and walked over to the Pharaoh with a respectful bow. "I will prepare your meal!"

Tucker held a straight face, "Bring me double the amount of an average meal, I am quite hungry tonight and all this _waiting_ isn't helping."

The man swallowed, "Yes Pharaoh."

"Follow me." Danny trailed after Tucker up several staircases. As they got closer and closer to their destination, Tucker's head became more clouded, he held his head as a small headache formed and his chest began to sting. Once they finally reached two large doors, Tucker threw them open and gestured for Danny to enter.

Tucker closed the door, immediately sitting on his bed. Holding his head as he let out a small, yet audible groan of pain.

A few beats of silence…

"My Pharaoh?" a small voice questioned.

Tucker glanced upwards to see Danny, very tense, and filled with anxiety.

Seeing that he wasn't screamed at, Danny continued, more confident this time, "A-are you okay?"

Tucker put down his staff for a moment to get a better grip on his head, only to feel the pain subside. "Y-yes… Danny." he stood and approached him. Tucker grabbed Danny's wrist gently before sitting him on the bed. "My question is, are _you_ okay?"

Confusion appeared on Danny's face, "Yea?"

"That bruise says otherwise."

"I've suffered worse."

"Yea but you had ghost powers to heal then… and me to hide and help you before…"

Danny was on guard, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Yet, he couldn't help but soften at Tucker's concerned expression. It looked genuine.

"What's wrong Danny?"

Danny bit his lip and took a leap of faith, "I dunno, weren't you just screaming at me not too long ago?"

"I-I'm sorry about that Danny." Tucker sighed, "I wasn't thinking straight." Danny looked up at him his blue eyes sparkling, 'not _straight_ at all…' Tucker's mind wandered a bit. "I- I think the staff… somethin about it."

Tucker sat next to Danny, "It just kind of…" his mind as nearly completely focused on Danny, his black hair, messy from the dry egyptian air, his tired expression showed his exhaustion that he fought through, he was very strong, still going though his blue eyes showed exhaustion. So so, very strong… and handsome. Tucker was having thoughts that he used to think were only appropriate for someone like Star or Paulina. Tucker's hand brushed brushed over the gem of his staff as a thought came to mind.

A small blush appeared on his face, he was a pharaoh, why shouldn't he just take what he wants? Tucker suddenly found himself very close to Danny. Much closer than before.

"Um Pharaoh?" he leaned back a bit.

"It's just Tucker…" he trailed off, crawling into the smaller boy's lap.

"Ph-Tucker!?"

"Hmm yes?" the taller boy asked.

"I'm um… not okay like with this… not now-no, Tucker please, _please_ get off…"

As the clouded feeling in his mind disappeared once more, Tucker found reason suddenly shouting in his head, " _What the hell are you doing Foley!? You can't just pull that shit in a tense environment where he is uncomfortable!"_

He backed off, "I-I'm so sorry Danny." those few words began a tsunami of apologies, "I didn't mean for-any of this to happen! I just felt so neglected by you and Sam, and then I got attention and I got power and it got to my head! It got to my head Danny! I got this staff and everyone was listening to me! I finally had attention! The staff made-listen-everyone...staff-listen…" Tucker held his head.

"Tucker? TUCKER!?" Danny grabbed his shoulders as the other boy began to weep.

"S-staff…" he whimpered, holding his hands over his head. Danny frowned, they were no longer a Pharaoh and a Slave, but once again Danny, and Tucker, friends, and friends help each other.

Danny eyed the staff, he quickly picked it up and tossed it across the room, into a closet where it was buried by clothes.

Tucker calmed down slightly, able to look up, but he was clearly still suffering from an anxiety attack. "Tuck…" Danny slowly wrapped his arms around the other boy.

"M' sorry M' sorry M' sorry…." Tucker repeated, tears falling.

"No Tuck it wasn't you! The staff! It is that thing's fault! You aren't to blame!"

"Yes! I am! It's not only the staff!"

"Yes it is Tuck! It fucks with your head and makes you think-"

"NO! The staff didn't give me some of those thoughts! The ones about you!"

"The thoughts about me?" Danny cautiously questioned, holding him closer.

"The thoughts that I shouldn't be having! You are my best friend!"

"What do they say?"

"Danny-"

"What do they say Tuck?" Danny put his hand under Tucker's chin, lifting his face to look directly towards Danny's.

"THE THOUGHTS ABOUT YOUR HANDSOME EYES! YOUR LOVELY Dark hair! Your amazing voice! Y-you're laugh that makes the world stop turning to listen, I fucking love you Danny Fenton… you were always there before and when Sam came along, you left, and I regretted not realizing what I had before! I'm so hopelessly fucking in love with you." he buried his face in Danny's shirt in embarrassment, waiting to be shoved away, rejected.

"Tucker, buddy."

Danny lifted Tuck's face once more…

Tucker's stomach twisted in knots.

"Your mascara is running."

Tucker snorted, wiping away his tears, "And Tuck… to be honest. I remember back in seventh grade, I had a pretty damn big crush on you…"

"But now you like-"

"Sam? To be honest, Tuck? She is just my friend… I can't really bring myself to feel anything more about her. She likes this other girl anyways. But that doesn't mean that I didn't like the attention I was getting from someone else."

"Oh…" Tucker exhaled, sniffling a couple times, closing his eyes as Danny wiped his tears away. "D-Danny, I-"

"Tuck, I'm kinda at fault too. I did ignore you, on purpose at some points. I was so caught up with myself and what I thought, I forgot to remember you and your thoughts, Sam did too. We were so wrapped up in ourselves that we just kinda ditched you, and that wasn't cool at all. I was a major dick man. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I do!" Tucker whimpered.

"Shh Tuck, I'm here. I've got you. I'm here bud." Danny held him, rubbing comforting circles into his back and whispering calming words.

After a while of just that, and nothing else, Tucker had considerably relaxed. "Tuck?"

"Yea Danny?"

"It's getting late, and we are both exhausted… maybe we should go to bed."

"Yea…" after Tucker's words a muffled voice was heard at the door.

"Pharaoh? I have your meal my king." the servant began to turn the knob of the door as the two boys scrambled.

"Hide!" Tucker urged with clenched teeth as he knocked Danny off the bed before tossing his blanket and several pillows over him for good measure.

"Your two meals as promised. I apologize for the wait, twice as much took twice as long to make, and I simply had no idea where you were." the servant brought in a cart.

"That's quite alright." Tucker gave a phony smile as he made haste, grabbing the cart and shoving the servant out of the room. Once the door was properly slammed in the servant's face, Tucker quickly improvised, making loud, obvious, lip smacking sounds, "Ah! Delicious! I give my compliments to the chef! Thank you-be gone now!"

Tucker listened for hesitant steps to fade away as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead before turning to the pile of bedding on the floor."

"Ah! S-sorry Danny…" the blue eyed boy lifted the bedding off of him, tossing it all back on the bed.

"It's alright Tuck, quick thinking though."

"Thanks? Do you think he noticed the red eyes and mascara dripping down my face?" Tucker bit his lip.

"If he didn't I think he noticed the giant blush, but hey, who would point that out to a Pharaoh?" Danny teased a bit.

Tucker let out a chuckle, glancing towards the meal, "Oh yeah! Danny, uh I had the extra meal made for a reason. I think it's time that both of us eat." he sat next to Danny on the bed as he put the tray out in front of them.

"Thanks Tucker."

The two ate their meal in silence, that was until Danny let out a yawn, "I should get to bed I think… see ya Tuck…"

Tucker watched Danny begin to slide off of the bed, "W-wait! Can you uh, stay here tonight?! Please?"

Danny turned around, "You don't want me to sleep in the servant's quarters?"

"No! Danny, you're not a slave or a servant you-you're… not that. Please, stay tonight, with me?"

Danny had a small grin, "Sure."

The two boys took the tray off and made the bed together, Danny crawled back into the bed beside Tucker, pulling the covers over himself he got comfortable. He noticed Tucker's tenseness and cuddled up to his friend, kissing his forehead. "Goodnight Tucker."

Tucker found himself relaxing with the touch and gesture, "Goodnight Danny."

* * *

 **That was fun! Part three coming soon!**

 **Savant Par is beautiful isn't it?**

 **Reviews are highly appreciated!**

 **Hope ya enjoyed! See ya'll soon! ^^**


End file.
